


Again

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	Again

Nights were the loneliest, ever since they were separated, ever more so since they said goodbye on that beach.

She struggled to sleep, tossing and turning, missing the comforting body of the Doctor next to her.

His embrace always lulled her to sleep. Always.

Now, her bed felt empty.

She would do anything to hear that double heart beat again.

Sniffing, she cuddled into a spare pillow, pretending it was the Doctor, and let the flood that was building up flow.

Instead, tears lulled her to sleep.

_Again._


End file.
